Star Wars: The Forgotten Chapters Ch1
by ultrastar120
Summary: Aseinna Nontora, or Serenity Luciada Nontora, is led into an inverstigation when she narrowly escapes a bomb. the half jedi half princess finds herself where she would never even dream of being and helping a nontorious bounty hunter escape. first fanfic!


Senator Amidala stormed through the Syrian palace, Aseinna sensed it. As Padme stormed into the throne room, Aseinna braced herself for the worst. Dressed in an 18th century gown, Aseinna nodded. "Senator Amidala," she greeted. "Your Majesty," Padme greeted coldly. "Is there something wrong?" Aseinna asked. "Yes, there is," Padme replied. "You have stopped trade on Naboo," she replied bluntly. Murmuring went throughout the room. Aseinna's face was really calm. There was no expression whatsoever. Without turning her head, she called Talone over. "Escort the senator out," Aseinna commanded. Talone didn't need to do so. Padme had already turned away and stormed out. When the senator had gone, the members mumbled among themselves. "What was that about, Your Highness?" Elmoro asked. Aseinna didn't answer. All she knew was that the Republic was bankrupt and everyone in this room knew it too. Aseinna slowly rose, knowing what call was coming in next. She went into her bedroom and got dressed into her white leather suite and strapped her lightsaber to her belt. She jumped into her ship and was off for Coruscant. When she got there, Windu was waiting for her. "What is it now?" she asked. "We actually need your help representing us in the Senate," Windu replied. "What? Why?" Aseinna asked. "The Jedi Council is being interrupted by the Senate in many circumstances. It has come to a point where a Jedi master was killed because a senator got in the way." Aseinna thought for a moment. "Alright. I'll go," she replied. "Good, the senate is already assembling," Windu said brushing her along.

Aseinna stood before the senate, waiting for the delegates to become quiet. "The chair welcomes the representatives at this time," Palpatine said. Aseinna stood up. "Members of the Senate, I come before you as a representative of the Jedi Council," Aseinna spoke out. Mumbling was sent throughout the house. "Preposterous! The Jedi Council has no representatives!" a senator cried out. "Well, this is a special occasion. Apparently, several senators have gotten in the way of many missions of the Jedi Council," Aseinna replied. There was a pause. "The Jedi Council orders you to stop getting in the way of the Jedi's," Aseinna continued. "Why should we? What's wrong with being curious and wanting to help?" cried a familiar voice. Aseinna raised her gaze to Padme Amidala. "Give us one good reason," Padme said. "Your curiosity has cost the lives of many Jedi masters. If you want to be protected by the Jedi, you would stop messing up our missions," Aseinna said. Palpatine stood up. "The point is taken," Palpatine said but Aseinna didn't stay to hear the rest. She was out of there in a flash.

In the halls, she ran into Padme. "Evening, senator," Aseinna said. "Evening, General," Padme said quietly. "Look, I don't know why you're mad at me, but whatever it is, I'm sorry," Aseinna said. "Apology accepted," Padme replied. "May I come over to your home?" Aseinna asked. "Just what I was going to ask you," Padme replied. So, the two friends set off for Naboo. When they got there, Anakin was waiting for them. Aseinna left for awhile. Dressed in a beautiful blue and white dress and with a tiara on her forehead, she took a walk in a forest near the palace. Aseinna didn't bring her lightsaber with her. She was certain that it was safe. Suddenly, she heard a crack of a branch. She turned her head and saw someone charging at her. Back at the palace, Padme and Anakin were enjoying a beautiful afternoon, when they heard a blood-curdling scream coming from the woods. Padme looked at Anakin. "Didn't Aseinna say the she was going into the woods alone?" she asked. Anakin nodded. Suddenly, both ran; Anakin to the forest and Padme to go get Obi-wan, who had just landed. Anakin's heart was filled with fear. He soon came to a clearing where the most horrible sight he had ever seen met his eyes. Aseinna was lying on the ground. Blood was all over her chest and all over the ground around near her. Her hands were placed over her chest. Anakin's knees became weak and he kneeled next to her. He lifted her hands away. She had been stabbed in the heart. He placed her hands back in their position. Just then, Padme and Obi-wan came. Padme gasped and turned away. "She tried to stop the bleeding," Anakin said. Obi-wan nodded and could only stand there. Anakin saw a bloody knife hidden lazily in the bushes. Anger raged through him. "Well, don't just stand there. She's still alive, but she won't be for long if we don't help her and sit here mourning," Obi-wan said. Anakin felt as if his body wasn't attached to his mind as he picked up Aseinna. As he walked back with Aseinna in his arms, a nasty thought crossed his mind. _"What's Rex gonna think?" _he asked himself. It was obvious to him that there was something between Rex and Aseinna, though they haven't admitted it to anyone and to themselves.

Aseinna was transported back to Syria and was taken into the medical center, where she was monitored 24-7. Obi-wan gave Anakin strict orders not to leave her while he went on a mission somewhere else. Anakin stayed by her side as Obi-wan ordered. At one point, Aseinna began to stir. "Anakin," she whispered. Anakin rushed to her side. "Anakin, take my ring and my….necklace," Aseinna said. "Why?" Anakin asked. "Take them….please…..keep them safe," Aseinna mumbled and she went back into unconsciousness. Anakin stood there for a moment. He wondered why Aseinna wanted him to take her royal ring and her locket, but he obeyed. He took her simple gold locket from around her neck and slipped in around his own and the ring into his pocket. He sat down on a stool for awhile, but something was dragging him away, so he got up and left for Coruscant.

When he got to Coruscant, Anakin went straight to Padme's room. "Oh, Anakin," Padme said. "I have something for you," Anakin said. He held up the ring and Padme took it. "Where did you get it?" Padme asked. "It's actually Aseinna's," Anakin replied. "Aseinna's?" "Yes. She began to stir and told me to keep her necklace and ring safe. I figured the ring would be safer with you than it would be with me," Anakin said. "Where's the necklace?" Anakin took out the necklace on his neck. Padme smiled. "It's to remind me whose really fighting right now," Anakin said. That night, Anakin had a dream. He saw Aseinna. She was conscious, but she was very weak. "I wish I could see Anakin….one last time," she whispered. Then, her eyes closed and she died. Anakin sat up in bed, sweating all over. He threw the covers off so harshly, that he woke up Padme. "What's wrong, Annie?" she asked. "I had another dream, except that it was about Aseinna. She was dying," he said and he bolted out of the door before Padme could say anything else.

As soon as he got to the medical center on Syria, he heard Aseinna whisper, "I wish I could see Anakin….one last time." Anakin froze. He suddenly rushed to her. "Aseinna!" he cried. He shook her. Tears came to his eyes. "He held Aseinna in his arms. "Aseinna! It's me. It's Annie," Anakin cried. It soon began to sink in. Aseinna was really dead and it was all his fault. It suddenly became clear of how much Aseinna meant to him. He sank to the floor with Aseinna in his arms and cried in her chest. Obi-wan, Padme, the handmaidens, and Talone soon came. Anakin couldn't raise his eyes. Ami began to wail loudly and Talone wrapped his arms around her. Rei and Emily held onto each other. Padme knelt down next to Anakin. She out her head down on his shoulder and cried. Obi-wan turned and put his face against the wall. A few tear trickled down his check. "Today dies the greatest Jedi, princess and friend that ever lived. A day later, a huge funeral was held for Aseinna. Every Jedi, every senator, every Syrian Council member, and every single Syrian was outside and lined up at the parade route. Aseinna looked beautiful even in death. She wore a white dress with a crown on her forehead. She was put in a gold and silver coffin. Her hair was fanned out and jewels and diamonds of every size and in every shade of purple, blue and silver were twisted into her hair. Jeweled flowers outlined the inside. Her hands were folded on her chest and her gold locket was twisted through her fingers. The sky was dark. Anakin walked next to Padme, but he didn't dare say a word or look at her. The people began to sing songs in the Syrian language. Soon, they reached their destination. The tomb was hidden down in a ditch, but the coffin was laid on a stone table. People went up and prayed and laid down flowers at the foot of the coffin. After awhile, senators began to go up. Watching, Padme struck Anakin in the heart even more. Padme went up with Bail Organa. They both knelt before the coffin. After a moment, Padme began to cry uncontrollably. Bail held her by the shoulders and helped her walk down the steps. The chancellor went up too. By now, everyone was crying, including Obi-wan, Mace Windu, the chancellor and even the guards standing nearby. Unknown to anyone, someone was videotaping the entire funeral ad showing it throughout the galaxy. Anakin finally got his courage to go up to her. Once he did, he got a strange feeling next to her. For some reason, he reached out and checked her pulse. There was a soft, but steady heartbeat. Anakin turned to Obi-wan. "She's alive!" he cried. Obi-wan bounded up the steps. "Her heart is beating," Anakin said. Obi-wan put his ear to her chest. "She's breathing, too," he replied. Both nodded. Anakin picked her up and carried her. "Someone get a medical droid! She's needs help!" Obi-wan called.

Anakin waited by Aseinna's side. He didn't leave and wasn't about to. Unknown to him, Aseinna's eyes began to open. "Ani," she said softly. Anakin turned his head. "Aseinna," he said. He swept her up and held her in his arms. Tears came to his eyes. "Aseinna, I…I'm so sorry," Anakin said through tears. "No, Annie, it wasn't your fault. I wasn't careful enough," Aseinna protested. "No, not that. That was your fault. After you were transported back here, Obi-wan gave me strict orders to stay here with you and…and I left you," Anakin said. Aseinna didn't know what to say. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "It's ok, Ani. I'm here," she said. "Yes, and I have something to show you." He picked her up and carried her out to the balcony. Outside, everyone had gathered and watched. When she came out, everyone went down on one knee, even the chancellor. Aseinna was touched. Tears came into her eyes. "Rise, my people," she said in a loud, clear voice. Everyone rose. "Those who oppose us have yet to defeat us," Aseinna said after a moment. Then, there was nothing but, cheering. People threw hats, and flowers and things up into the air. "Let us rejoice!" Aseinna said in a loud voice. People were already eating and drinking when Aseinna came out dressed in a beautiful white dress with a gold design on the front. All three handmaidens immediately hugged her at once. She went through the entire room. There were tears of joy throughout the land. Unknown to Aseinna, someone was showing the funeral and the aftermath to the entire galaxy. All over the galaxy, people had been crying, including clone soldiers and even a few separatists, but now they were cheering. Captain Rex had watched with absolute horror when he saw Aseinna dead. He even shed a few tears behind his helmet, but nearly jumped up and down for joy when he saw that she was alive. Cody walked over to him. "Amazing. Even in a state like that she can pull out of it," he said. Rex said nothing. He only focused on the screen. "You think that I could slip away without anyone noticing?" he asked. Aseinna finally managed to slip away out to the balcony. She felt the cool air on her face and was thankful that she was able to. Vertand was soon by her side. He smiled. "It's good to have you back," he said. "It's good to be back," Aseinna said. "I can tell you want to escape," Vertand said. Aseinna smiled. "I've wanted to escape to the roof for a long time," Aseinna replied. "Go. I'll keep them occupied," Vertand said. He went back inside while Aseinna slipped up to the roof.

Aseinna felt so relieved to get up to the roof. _"It's amazing to think that I wouldn't have been able to see this sight again,"_ she thought. Suddenly, she heard someone behind her. She turned around. She saw someone in the shadows. She almost thought about calling for help until she saw whom it was. "Rex?" Aseinna asked. Indeed, it was Captain Rex. Aseinna was so happy to see him that she ran to him. She nearly knocked him off his feet but he regained his balance. They held each other for what seemed to be the longest moment. "Rex, what are you doing here?" Aseinna finally asked. "I just had to see you," Rex replied. "Yes, but I thought you were on the other side of the galaxy," Aseinna said. "And miss a chance to see you? Wouldn't think of it," Rex said. There was a moment where neither of them said anything and it was pure bliss. Soon, she was kissing him just as the sunset behind them. It was the longest few seconds Aseinna had ever gone through. When they separated, Rex looked deep into Aseinna's eyes. "There is something…I need to confess," Rex said. He took her hand in his. "I…I love you," he said. "And I don't care what anyone else says." Aseinna was shocked but not in a horrified way. "I can't bear to be separated from you. Without you, it doesn't feel like I'm human," Rex said. He placed Aseinna's hand against his chest. She felt a steady heartbeat. "Thought my heart is beating. Ever since we met, I knew you were different from the other Jedi. You didn't treat me as just a clone solider. You treated me as a friend, which soon turned into a quick relationship between brother and sister. But there was so much more to you than I thought. So many times I saw you hurt but you went on as if there was nothing there. The other men found affection in you and loved you for your recklessness and differentiation from the others. I found myself in a situation where I was torn between hating you in jealousy," Rex said. Aseinna laughed. "Or loving you like the other men did. I thought I could get away with doing both. On the outside, I tried to remain professional about everything but inside I was happy to be near you every chance I got," Rex said. "But I can only hope that you feel the same way." Aseinna looked into his eyes. "Funny. I was just about to tell you the same thing," she said softly. Rex looked at her with relieved eyes. He picked her up and swung her around then kissed her. When he released her, he stared straight into her eyes. "I don't know how long I've waited to say that," he said breathlessly. "Me too," Aseinna replied. After a few minutes of being in each other's arms, Rex had to leave. He kissed her one last time and then ran off. Aseinna's heart was beating fast. She smiled ear-to-ear. She stood there for a while, then she went back inside.

The next day, she sat on her window seat and looked out over the landscape. Ami came in. "Here is your tea, mi lady," she said. Aseinna said nothing. Ami could tell that she needed her space so she left. Aseinna had an idea of what she had to do. She soon got up and went into her closet and got changed. She put on her white leather suit and clipped her lightsaber to her belt. She put her hair in a braid. She looked out at the view for the last time in a long while. Then, she turned and ran down to the landing deck. She ran to her ship, jumping and headed for Coruscant. When she arrived, she was greeted by a group of Jedi. She stepped out and smiled. "What are you doing here?" Windu asked with a smile. Aseinna laughed. "You really think that I could stay away that long?" she asked. "Welcome back," Windu said. "Good to be back. But we can chat later." We've got a murderer to catch."


End file.
